Julian Chase/Relationships
The Polity The Vanguard Chase is a former member of the Vanguard, serving as an Interceptor pilot until his crash during the Battle of New York City, after which he was transferred to the Experimental Science Unit's supervision. Miranda Worth Miranda was in a romantic relationship with Chase prior to his crash in the battle at New York City. Miranda gained Chase's mother and sister's approval, and his mother commented that Miranda was the first person to make him smile in some time. After his injury, seeing Miranda again was one of the main reasons he agreed to participate in the gen:LOCK program. Although he was prevented from contacting her, Chase decided not get out of his way to do so because he knew that his survival was uncertain and he did not want to risk making her grieve for him again. Although he was initially upset that Miranda had started a romantic relationship with Jodie Brennan during the time he was absent, he does not blame her and has accepted it, but he invited Miranda to visit him if she wanted to start their relationship again. After Nemesis displayed Chase's mannerisms, Miranda questioned Chase whether the real him still exists and how many copies of him exists. After the Battle of The Anvil, Chase attempted to contact Miranda as she was most likely among those engulfed in the Nanotech cloud, but received no response. Chase was forced to abandon the base with Miranda in it to protect his team. After the Battle of Chicago, Chase and Miranda come to accept that both of them have changed over four years, and are not the people they once were, moving on from their relationship and starting anew. Miguel Garza Migas is one of Chase's closest friends even prior to his injury in the Battle of New York. Migas enjoyed playing Siege with Chase, and Chase was witness to the incident that gave him his nickname. After Migas learned of Chase's survival and return to the Anvil, he immediately went to visit him, with Chase gladly greeting his old friend with a fist bump, quickly falling back into their old dynamic. After Miguel saw Chase depressed, he was inspired to design and upgrade Chase's Holon with wings and the capability to fly. Upon seeing the finished product, Chase was moved enough that he felt the wish to cry again, and unsuccessfully attempted to put his arm around Migas. After the Battle of The Anvil, Chase was forced to abandon the base with Migas inside to protect his team. Though when Migas contacts him and he learns the Anvil personnel had survived the Union assault, Chase is greatly relieved. Raquel Marin Colonel Marin was Chase's commanding officer as an Interceptor pilot in the Vanguard and during the Battle of New York. After Chase's injury, Colonel Marin was one of the sponsors for the gen:LOCK project and has supervised Chase during some of his mission after he was transferred to the ESU. After Chase saved Colonel Marin during the Battle of The Anvil, he gave her his salute and Colonel Marin returned the gesture, indicating that she is familiar with Chase's personal salute. After the Battle of The Anvil, Chase attempted to contact the Anvil's operation room but received no response. Chase was forced to abandon the base along with Colonel Marin to protect his team. Jodie Brennan Chase and Jodie both served in the Vanguard and shared the same group of friends; when Jodie implied he would pursue a relationship with Miranda if her and Chase's relationship fell through, Chase showed no visible offense. However, after his return, Chase became aware that Jodie and Miranda had begun a "relationship" during his absence, which noticeably upset him. He also went out of his way to humiliate Jodie during their joint training. However, like with Miranda, he did not show any real, lingering resentment towards him. Leon August Experimental Science Unit Following his crash, Chase was rescued by the ESU after the Battle of New York City. He later agreed to work with them as a part of the gen:LOCK program in exchange for aiding him in his recovery. Rufus Weller Julian sees Dr Weller as a surrogate father figure and was greatly hurt when he learned Weller hid the truth of how he was a backup of the original Julian Chase. Though after the escape from the Anvil, Julian is the one to inform Caliban of Weller's death, and is saddened when Weller's last message is played. Yasamin Madrani Yaz and Chase have a deep trust and good teamwork. Yaz was the biggest influence on Julian deciding to mind link in the battle against Nemesis even if it cost him his body. Cameron MacCloud Julian and Cammie get along well and he was more than willing to game with her in the Ether. Kazu Iida Kazu and Julian had a bit of a rough start, with the latter concerned over the former causing too much collateral damage during the Battle of Dallas. However, while they still clash sometimes, as they did over the fate of gen:LOCK technology in "It Never Rains...", after everything they went through Kazu sees him as a brother. Valentina Romanyszyn The Union Nemesis Chase first confronted Nemesis during the mission in Dallas, where the black Holon attacked Cammie before overpowering most of the gen:LOCK team, and then being forced to retreat. Chase quickly took an interest in Nemesis, and felt unsettled about how he seemed to know about the structure of a Holon. The second time the two met, Nemesis spoke, uttering Chase's catchphrase of "Let the good times roll", mentioning second birthdays and calling out to Miranda by her name, suggesting a connection between him and Chase. Upon finding out that he is in fact a copy of Nemesis, who is his original mind, Chase becomes much more invested in defeating him, spending the entire Battle of The Anvil solely focused on Nemesis, only dragging himself away in order to help his allies flee. While on the run, Chase would continue to be tormented by Nemesis through their shared network connection. Come the Battle of Chicago, Chase calls out Nemesis to lure him away from the rest of the Union forces. The resulting battle pushes Chase to exceed his Uptime and thus render him unable to return to his human body. And as Chase prepares to deliver the final blow, Nemesis implies that there are more copies of him at large, prompting Chase to finish him off.Category:Relationship Pages